StoneHall
by RomulusRemus
Summary: If you want action don't read this. If you want to be bored go right ahead. This is basically a story about Heero's life in his early twenty's.


Disclaimer: I own Andrew and StoneHall. As for Gundam Wing why would I be writing a fanfic if I actually owned Gundam Wing??? Oh yeah and I own the dogs.  
  
Note: In this story the gundam pilots and their girlfriends/wives are around 20/21.   
  
In loving memory of Yaya who if she was alive wouldn't be able to read this anyways cause she couldn't read English.   
  
Enjoy my first story!!!  
  
  
When the sun started to set I knew I should head back. "Damn" I cursed outloud. I had been searching since dawn for a house. I was looking for a house because it was getting a little old be cooped up in that penthouse Relenas father used to own. I was just about to turn the plane that I had begged Relena to by when the forest below thined and a clearing appeared. And in the clearing were eight of the most beautiful Victorian houses I have ever seen. No one lived there or the place wouldn't be overgrown with vines. I would look up the coordinates when I got back. Relena would kill me if I didn't get back soon. Relena and I had been married a year yesterday. One whole year. Novemember 25. But to us we had been married since she whispered my name from so far away and I heard her and answered her back. I lifted the plane into the air and memorized this clearing. Relena would like it.   
  
I landed in front of the stupid apartment building in the stupid city. I scared people there. I loved that. "G-g-good evening Mr. Yuy." the old doorman stuttered. "Good evening old man." I replied. I took the stairs twenty floors up, and opened the front door. I got hit head on by Rover, Yoshi, and Pan, our three German Shepards. "DOWN!!!" I screamed. "Heero." Relena called. "Hold on met me get Pan off my head." I called. "Damn dog." I muttered. "Awww but I think she's cute" Relena was in the doorway in a beautiful lilac dress. "Hello Relena" I said. "You're late." she said. "Oh but I found I house, well umm eight actually." "Really" she said turning into to the kitchen indicating that I should follow. I began to follow her in and talk at the same time. "Yeah and I was thinking you know that we could invite Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, Wufei's girlfriend, Zechs, Noin, Marimeia, Lady Une, Sally Po, and Sally Po's husband. "But Heero that's more than eight people" Relena said. "Well you and I live in one house then you know it's like a couples thing" I said. "What about Marimaia and Lady Une?" she asked. "Well Lady Une adopted Marimaia anyway so it would be like a mother daughter thing" I said. "Oh" she said. Her gazed dropped from mine like something was wrong. "Relena I cooed what's wrong?" "You might want to sit down for this" she said. "Heero, she paused I'm going to have a baby." "B-b-baby" I said. "Baby" she said. "I'm going to be a father?" "Yes" I gulped. "We're going to need a bigger house." I said. She laughed, I laughed and thus started the better part of my life.  
  
Far from not knowing anything about raising a child we had a new house to set up. Relena deemed the clearing StoneHall. Everyone who was invited came. We all sorta became a mismatched family. And when the baby was about to be born it was true and utter chaos. When we finally got there Relena only had to go into labor for two hours. Still those two hours were enough for me never to get proper use out of my left hand again but all's fair in love and war...or so they say. She had a boy we named it Andrew after her father.(Note: I have NO CLUE what Relena's father's name is but it fits doesn't it???) He had Relena's beautiful eyes. On that day another date was engraved into my mind. July 31, my sons' birthday. As it turned out he looked more like me then like Relena. But he still had her eyes. Relena and I got him a beautiful white stallion for his first birthday. His name was Sunshine. I guess after all my sins God gave me a second chance. If there is a God. And I kept my word. I never hurt anyone...ever again.  
  
  
Sappy isn't it??? Well I always wanted to write a story that would bore the pants off people and here it is!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! And if you didn't oh well maybe I'll make a more exciting one next time. And remember reading and readers rule!!! :-D 


End file.
